Pulling Back the Curtains
by TheArcher51
Summary: During the incident during family day a powerful warlock decided it was time to step in. Characters watch the show. Promise the story will be better than the summary. WARNING: mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome one and all to my own version of the characters from Descendants watching the first, second, and third movies. Now before I begin I would just like to clear a few things up. To begin with this will begin with the incident on family day. Yes, I know this is how most of the watching the movies stories have all started but can any of you honestly tell me a better place to start where the hostility felt towards the VK's was any higher? To make up for this standard beginning by changing the instigator of the memories. Now normally in most of the stories I have read over this subject the person who starts the ball rolling is usually either the Blue Fairy or Fairy Godmother. However, my story will include the legendary Merlin. Why am I bringing this up in the A/N and not the chapter itself you may ask? The version of Merlin I'm using isn't the one you are used to appearing in the Disney stories. This Merlin will be from the BBC TV show (if you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it.) I will try to keep him standardized so as to not confuse the people reading who haven't seen the show. Now without further ado let's begin.**

Chapter One

The Great One

"Queen Leah it's okay." Ben said rushing over to Mal's side. "Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what Ben?" She responded. "Destroy us?" she finished before looking back towards Fairy Godmother. "You remember don't you? The poison apple?" Fairy Godmother places her hands and Queen Leah's arm trying to get her to calm down. "And the spells?" She added looking back towards Queen Belle and King Beast.

Queen Leah looked back to Mal. "My daughter was raised by Fairies because of your mothers curse. Her first words, her first steps. I missed it all!"

Mal reaches out to try and apologize to her for her mothers actions before Chad jumped in front of her. "Don't touch her!"

"Don't do this Chad." Ben said trying to protect Mal.

"What? They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think Villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fairplay? No way okay. You stole another girl's boyfriend." Chad said nodding at Mal. "You enjoy hurting people." He adds pointing at Jay. "And you!" He sneers at Evie. "Your nothing but a gold digger and a cheat.

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand who is the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie exclaimed bringing out her mirror before showing it to Chad revealing his own reflection.

"What! Come on!" Chad exclaims before hitting the mirror out of her hand. Jay is on him instantly causing a loud uproar from the crown. Evie brings out a spray bottle before a loud voice instantly causes all fight to stop.

"Enough!" Came from the mouth of an man dressed in a red robe with a white beard down to his knees.

"Merlin!" Exclaims King Beast. "You honor us with your presence."

"Shut it! I came here today hoping to meet the kids of the villains you tossed on the island and this is what I see?" He says glaring at King Beast who instantly looks down in shame.

"Great Merlin. I'm sorry you had to see such a display of misbehavior from these Villains." Chad said smugly.

"Silence boy! The only thing I saw was a young lady playing a game with her date and his parents before she was ambushed by an old woman who can't see the difference between a mother and a child! A boy so self centered he brings shame to his parents honor and insults the Lady Snow White."

"What?! I didn't insult anyone!" Chad exclaimed.

"Was she not raised by the same woman who raised the daughter you just called a gold digger and cheat?" Merlin motions towards the Lady in question who was standing next to Cinderella who was now glaring at her son.

"And don't even get me started on you!" Merlin continues nodding his head at Audrey who started all of this in the first place. "You only care about yourself and what others can do for you. If I didn't know any better I would say that you two were the Villain kids instead of these four!" He finished, motioning to the VK's who were standing in shock not believing that someone could actually stick up for them,

"You people had one job and one job only! Instead of showing these children a better way than what they have learned from their parents you treat them with open hostility and mistrust! I expected better from you so called heros!" Merlin finished.

After a few moments of silence Merlin sighed before looking at the crowd around him. "Does anyone know what these children have been through? What your actions have put them through? You sent their parents to that island for their crimes. But the children? What did they do to deserve such treatment? Be born?" Merlin looks at all of them with a critical eye.

A few moments passed as Merlin gave the crowd of heroes time to let his words sink in. "Maybe what you need is to see for yourselves." He finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Fairy Godmother asked timidly.

"My dear Fairy Godmother you do not need to fear me. My ire does not lie with you as it seems that only you and the future king have actually tried to help them." Merlin said looking at the Fairy Godmother like a grandfather would look at a grandchild. He turned to look at Ben who was still standing protectively in front of Mal. "You remind me so much of Arthur. You will make a good king as long as you don't allow others opinions to influence your judgement.

Ben stood in shocked silence for a moment before an elbow in the side courtesy of Mal woke him up. "Thank you for your kind words Great Merlin. I will endeavor to surpass your expectations."

Merlin look at the boy smiling kindly. "Forgive me I got a little sidetracked." He said with a chuckle. "I may be immortal but I'm still old." He said bringing out a laugh from the tense crowd.

"To answer your question Fairy Godmother, in a moment I will bring everyone here to a special room where they watch the lives of these four children starting with the proclamation to bring the children of the Villains here."

Everyone stood in silence before Merlin spoke again. "I once stood where you stood. Treating someone differently because of what I had been told about them." He said to the children of the villains. "A wise old friend told me that a person I greatly respected and admired would one day become King Arthur's greatest enemy. Instead of helping this individual change the course of their life I instead drove them away. I will not allow that mistake to continue here. These four children have the potential to become greater heroes than any of you ever were."

Merlin looked down and began muttering words from an ancient language before looking up with his eyes burning gold and a bright light surrounded everyone in the garden.

When the light disappeared the heroes and their children including the VK's were standing in large movie theater like room with several rows of chairs scattered throughout the room.

"This is where you will be spending the foreseeable future until the sets of memories are completed." Merlin explained after seeing the confused looks on everyone's face.

"I'm sorry great Merlin but did you just memories? I thought we were just watching the one?" Queen Belle asked in confusion.

"You will be shown three sets of memories. Half of the first one will be to this point and the rest will show what would have happened had I not intervened. The remaining two will show you exactly how much the kids can change if you give them a chance." Merlin explained. "Now the way this will work is that whenever someone speaks the memory will pause, if you for any reason need to take a break the memory will pause. While you are in this room, time from the outside is frozen. Does anyone have any questions?" No one spoke up. "Very well then. If everyone will take your seats we can get started."

The VK's quickly moved towards a section of seats away from everyone else. After glaring at those responsible for the previous incident Ben followed them before finding a seat next to Mal quickly placing his arm around her earning a blush from his purple haired girlfriend.

"Are going to watch them with us?" Someone from the crowd asked Merlin as he hadn't mad a move to find a seat.

"I already know everything that your about to see." He responded.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Magic." Merlin responded cryptically before vanishing in a gust of wind. Before anyone could comment on it the lights turned off and the screen flashed on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I begin I want to give a huge shoutout to everyone who has followed and favorited this story was even 24 hours old. I also want to give a huge thank you to SerenaEarthRose for pointing out my mistake in confusing Snow White and Cinderella. I have gone back and fixed that mistake. One last thing before I begin. I would like to give a huge shoutout to ginnyrules27 and her watching the movie story Watch and Learn. To anyone that hasn't read it yet, I highly recommend it!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Once upon a time, long, long ago… well more like 20 years ago Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake.**

"Hey Mal it's you!" Exclaimed Carlos who was sitting on the far end beside Evie.

"**Yeah so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks ...basically all the interesting people….. and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there." **

"And it's worked!" Chad pointed out, trying to regain some of his wounded pride due to Merlin's tongue lashing.

All of the VK's looked to each other and snorted in amusement fully knowing that Chad wouldn't even last a day on the island.

"**This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi."**

"What!? How did you survive?" Audrey exclaimed, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to.

"We had other things to worry about." Mal answered tightly.

"Like what?" Doug asked, curious what their life on the island was like.

"Like what we were going to eat that day for one." Jay answered. "Not everyone has the luxury of three meals a day like you do here. We would be lucky just to get enough food to last us the week. Sometimes we would go days or even weeks without anything to eat."

"Come on surely you're exaggerating. Your just trying to make us feel sorry for you." Chad responded.

"The last real meal we had before coming to Auradon consisted of a pound of meat Jay stole, some apples Carlos managed to get ahold of, a square of carmel that Mal nabbed, and a loaf of bread that I took from a vendor." Evie informed.

"It was the best meal we ever had before coming here. There was hardly any mold on the bread and the apples were only a little rotten." Carlos said.

"You call that a meal?" King Beast asked in shock.

"It was the best we could do when all we had was your leftover garbage." Jay sneered.

There was a moment of shocked silence in the room before everyone turned back to the screen.

"**No way out. Or so I thought."**

"**Hang on your about to meet us. But first, this happened….**

**The scene changes to show Ben standing in his room looking out at the Isle of the Lost in the distance while a tailor was fitting him for a new outfit.**

"**Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!" The tailor said.**

"**How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" King Beast exclaimed as he and Queen Belle walked into the room.**

This caused Ben to blush in embarrassment and Mal to hold his hand tighter in comfort which didn't go unnoticed by her friends or the others in the room.

"**He's turning 16, dear." Belle said to her Beast.**

"**Hey pops." Ben said turning his head from the window.**

"**16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a decision until I was at least 42."**

"Remind me to thank Merlin when we get back. I had forgotten about this." Belle said glaring at her husband while everyone laughed at his expense.

"**Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." Belle said looking to her husband with a glare.**

"**Ah, it was either you or a teapot." Beast jokes before he notices his wife's glare intensify.**

"**Kidding!" Beast exclaimed while Ben was laughing at his father's mistake.**

"**Mom, dad.." Ben tries to move closer to his parents before he is stopped by the tailor who goes back to fixing the length of Ben's pants leg.**

"**I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children of the Isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." **

"I still think that was a terrible idea." Chad said.

"Yea well luckily for us you're not about to be crowned king." Jay said with a smug look.

**Belle drops the jacket that she was holding as her and Beast gasp in shock.**

"**Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben says trying to explain to his parents the reason for his decision.**

**Beast moves forward prepared to try and persuade his son against his chosen action.**

"**The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?"**

"**We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."**

"We don't need your help." Mal says removing her hand from Ben's. "We are doing just fine on our own."

"Considering what you just told us about the food situation I beg to differ." Ben says looking to his girlfriend in confusion. He didn't understand why she turned so suddenly.

"We got by. We had each other and that was all we needed." Mal answered feeling slightly guilty at how she spoke to her boyfriend who only wanted to help her.

"See they don't even want out help. We should just send them back and be done with them." Audrey said.

"Audrey that is enough!" Aurora exclaimed. "I raised you to be better than this. Your behavior at Family Day was completely unacceptable!"

"But mom." Audrey tried to argue before her mother interrupted. "No buts young lady. I better not hear one more word out of you unless it's too apologize to those children."

Audrey mumbles out an apology before everyone looked back towards the screen.

"**Have you?" Beast said while raising an eyebrow like he was talking to an ignorant child. **

**Belle looks to Beast, "I gave you a chance." She turns back to Ben. "Who are their parents?"**

"**Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, …...and Maleficent."**

Queen Belle took notice to the way the kids flinched at their parents names. She looked over to King Beast and saw that he picked up on the action as well.

**The tailor gasps at the last name was given and bowed as he quickly left the room.**

"**Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" King Beast exclaimed.**

"Thanks, I will be sure to let her know." Mal said with a smirk that didn't reach her eyes.

"**Dad, just hear me out here!" Ben exclaimes.**

"**I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" **

"Tell me great king what exactly did we do to you? Did we leave you to rot on an island for something our parents did? Did we force you to eat nothing but left over food that no one else want? Oh wait that was you!" Carlos exclaimes before being pulled down by Mal.

"There will be a time for that later." Mal whispers glaring at the shocked King and Queen.

"**Dad, their children are innocent! Don't think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" After a second of silence. "Dad." Ben pleads.**

**Beast looks to his wife who nod in return. "I suppose the children are innocent."**

Mal looks over at Ben with a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ben responds by lacing their hands together once again and squeezed as a way to convey to her that he had their backs. He wasn't going to let them be judged based on who their parents were and where they came from.

**Beast starts to walk out of the room before stopping to wait on his wife who walks over to Ben and briefly grabs his hand. "Well. Well done." She smiles at him before walking over to King Beast. "Shall we?" She places her hand in the crook of his arm and they walk back out of the room.**

**Ben looks back towards the Isle of The Lost and begins to mess with his signet ring as music begins to play. **

"What's with the music?" Lonnie asked to no one in particular.

**The scene changes to Mal spray painting a picture of her mother with the words Long Live Evil in the middle. After she places the finishing touches she turns to face forward and begins to sing, "**_**They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil and that makes me Glad." **_**Mal jumps down from where she is standing and bumps into two kids walking towards her.**

**The scene changes to show Jay jumping down from a roof and sliding down the ladder next to him. "**_**A dirty no good down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home."**_

**The scene changes once more to show Evie walking across a table surrounded by people. "**_**I got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."**_

"Oh." Snow White gasps looking toward her stepsister. Maybe she had judged her too soon?

**The scene changes once more to show Carlos walking out of a window. "**_**They think I'm callous. A low life hood. I feel so useless." **_**He steals a scarf from a man and an apple from a kid before taking a bite out of the apple and throwing it back. "**_**Misunderstood!" **_**Everyone finishes.**

"Why did you throw it back?" Aladdin asked in curiosity. He agreed with giving it back he just wanted to know what Carlos's reasons were. Out of all of the heroes in the room he was probably the closest to knowing how they grew up.

"I don't steal from kids. They don't get enough as it is." He answers absentmindedly as Aladdin nods with a smile.

King Beast looked down in shame as he thought about how the children had been mistreated. Even though the Isle children getting nothing but garbage was not done on his orders, he was still the king and therefore it was his responsibility.

**Evie and Mal meet up in an alleyway and begin to sin**g **together. "**_**Mirror, mirror on the wall. Whos the baddest of them all. Welcome to my wicked world! Wicked world!"**_

"You two have amazing voices." Ariel pointed out trying to ease the tension in the room.

Mal and Evie smiled in thanks before turning back to the screen.

**The four friends meet up at a metal gate and began singing together. "**_**I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core) I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core."**_

**Mal and the others grab metal poles and begin to bang them on everything after causing some chaos. They run down a tunnel before exiting next to white sheet which Mal sprays a purple M on. **_**"Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique."**_

"You're not a freak." Ben whispers in Mal's ear causing her to smile at him and kiss his cheek before she realised what she was doing.

**Jay flips down from the ceiling next to two guys drinking tea. "**_**What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" **_**He grabs the teapot and pretends to pour tea into their cups before doing a flip over the table and walking away with the pot, shining it as he went.**

**The scene switches to Evie showing her walking through a bunch of clothes hanging up on various clothes lines. "**_**So I'm a misfit . So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart. I made you hurt." **_**She grabs a man's scarf before turning back to him and smiling.**

Evie looks over to Doug with a worried look on her face. She wanted him to know that she wasn't like that anymore. He had helped changed her. She almost seemed to sag in relief when he smiled at her in return.

**The scene switches to Carlos in a warehouse full of vendors knocking everything over. "**_**The past is the past. Forgive forget. The truth is.." **_

"_**You ain't seen nothing yet!" **_**Everyone finishes.**

**Mal and Evie are shown above the warehouse where Carlos was just at. "**_**Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world! Wicked world!" **_

**The VK's run outside drawing a large crowd of children around them as they begin dancing. After few complicated dance moves the four friends begin singing again. **_**"I'm rotten to the core rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core). I'm rotten to the. I'm rotten to the core."**_

The song ended with everyone impressed. When the VK's looked at them curiously Fairy Godmother responded by saying, "It was a good song. When we get back we really need to get you four into choir."

"Thanks but we'll pass." Jay speaks for the group still angry with how she stood there while Queen Leah, Chad, and Audrey verbally abused them for stuff they didn't do.

Fairy Godmother looks at them with a frown before looking back to the screen.

**Mal reaches forward and steals candy from a baby being drug around in a wagon. She holds up the candy while her friends laugh around her. Everyone begins to scream and run away as two big men in brown ratty clothes approach them.**

**Mal looks down in resignation before turning around. "Hi mom." She says with a fake smile **

Queen Leah gasps in fear as Mal rolls her eyes at her mother's dramatic entrance.

"**Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed." Maleficent says after pushing past her henchmen.**

"Wait how does she have the staff?" King Beast asks in confusion. "I thought we took that away from her when she was placed on the Isle?" He finishes looking to Fairy Godmother for confirmation.

"My mother has her ways." Mal responded after sharing a look with her friends.

"**It was from a baby." Mal responds with a smile and holds out the candy to her mother.**

"Is that supposed to make it better?" Jane asks.

"The more evil the dead the happier our parents are. The happier our parents are the less crappy our lives were." Carlos responds while all of the heroes look at them with pity.

"We don't need your pity." Mal snarls at them. "We survived."

Ben leans down and whispers calming words to her and she slowly began to relax again as Ben's parents looked on with a smile.

The rest of the VK's looked on in shock as they watched their leader calm down with a few simple words. They marveled at how much the future king had managed to change the daughter of Maleficent. Maybe she was having second thoughts like they were?

"**That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent takes the candy from her daughter, spits on it, puts it under her arm and hands it to one of her henchmen. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."**

"**Mom." Mal complains after her mother one ups her.**

"**It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms." Mal mouthing the words 'cursing entire kingdoms' along with her mother.**

"How often does she say that?" Ben asks trying to ease the atmosphere in the room.

"Try every single day." Mal answers with a chuckle.

"**You." Maleficent laughs at her daughter's actions. "Walk with me. See I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me."**

"Pressure much?" Jasmine asked next to her husband's side.

"**I know that, and I'll do better." Mal answers as her friends look at her in concern.**

"Why didn't any of you say anything?" Snow White asked.

"This was nothing normal. We tried to stand up for her in the beginning but after the first couple beat… I mean punishments Mal told us to stop." Carlos responded trying to fix his slip up but it was too late.

"They beat you!" Belle exclaimed while Ben looked in horror.

"Well what did you expect?" Mal asked. "They are villains who couldn't hurt people anymore so they went for the next best thing."

"But.." Belle tried to asked again before Mal interrupted. "We don't want to talk about this anymore. Our parents are villians. Use your imagination." She finished, ending the discussion.

"**Oh!" Maleficent exclaimed as her henchmen moved behind the group. "There's news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon."**

**Carlos, Jay, and Evie tries to run away but they are caught by Maleficent's henchmen.**

"**What!? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal protests.**

"Hey! We are not prissy pink princesses!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Audrey you broke a nail!" Mal yelled as Audrey looked at her nails in shock while the kids from Auradon all laughed.

"My point exactly. And for the record you're wearing pink right now."

"**And perfect Princes." Evie said with a dreamy look on her face before seeing Mal's expression. "Ugh ."**

"**Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather. You feel me?" Jay added.**

"I paid for that later." Jay said with a wince while Lonnie looked at him in concern.

"**I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they are they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos said with fear in his eyes. Jay approached him from behind and barked causing Carlos to jump in fear and punched Jay.**

"**Yeah, mom we're not going." **

"**Your thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination."**

"Like we don't hear that everyday." Mal says with a roll of her eyes.

"**Knuckleheads!" Maleficent yelled. The henchmen followed behind her obediently.**

**Maleficent turns her head over her shoulder. "Mal." She calls out in a singsong voice.**

All of the VKs tense up and look as if they are about to run. They know what is coming up. Mal looks at Ben one last time as if it is the last time she will ever see him.

**The scene changes to show Mal and her gang surrounding Maleficent who was sitting in a large green chair filing her nails.**

"**You will go. You will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy."**

The room was silent for a moment before chaos erupted all around them.

"You miserable, ungrateful little brats! We allow you into our home and this is how you repay us!" Queen Leah yelled. "We should send them back where they came from. I told you that this would happen you stupid little boy!" She finished guestering at the soon to be king.

Just as Ben was about to stand up and defend his girlfriend and her friends a loud voice silenced the room.

"Queen Leah!" The old man that everyone had come to identify as Merlin seemed to materialize out of thin air with a glare leveled at the Queen. "I could never believe until now that you had turned so bitter as to wish death upon these children."

"I said we needed to send them back. Not kill them." She responded trying to act tough before Merlin's glare made her flinch back.

"If you send these kids back to the island then you may as while sentience them to the headsmen yourself."

"You can't mean…" Queen Belle gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

Prince Ben stood up with all eyes drawn to him. "I made this proclamation in the hopes that everyone here could look past their parentage and help them see the world beyond what their parents have shown them. To give them the chance to choose for themselves whether they want to be evil or good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but you all have left me with no choice. From this day forward anyone who attacks any children arriving from the Isle without provocation will be seen as an attack on me and will be punished accordingly. Furthermore no child coming from the isle will be sent back unless they express the desire to do so."

As Ben finished his second proclamation he looked over to the VK's, Mal in particular, staring at him with tears in their eyes. "You mean we never have to go back?" Carlos asked in a broken voice.

"Over my dead body." He responded with a growl sent towards Queen Leah.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. You will make a fine king young Benjamin." Merlin said with a smile before he once again vanished in a gust of wind.

Ben sat down and immediately felt a head hit his chest. He looked down and saw his girlfriend crying tears of relief.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He murmured kissing her on the top of the head.

She looked up with watery eyes and kissed him. To the both of them it was like fireworks had begun to shoot off around them. When they finally separated Mal remembered that they were being watched and jumped back into her seat wiping her eyes. Her friends pretended to not notice the exchange which she was extremely grateful for. She didn't want to appear weak. She quickly reached over and grabbed Ben's hand to make sure he understood that she didn't regret what she did. She was just confused.

Ben turned back to the screen signalling for the scene to begin once more.

"**What's in it for us?"Mal asked.**

"**Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." She responded with a shrug.**

"**Um I ...I think she meant us." Carlos pointed out.**

"**It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" She asked leaning closer to her daughter.**

"**I mean yea who doesn't." Mal responded** **with a laugh.**

Mal's hand tightened around Ben's.

"**Well then get me the wand and you and I can see that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"**

"**Our will." The Evil Queen interjected.**

**Curella pointed at Evil Queen in agreement and Jafar looked up from his place next to Jay.**

"**Our will. Our will." Maleficent amended.**

**Maleficent snaps her fingers bringing her daughter's attention back to her. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives."**

"She meant that literally didn't she?" Queen Belle asked the children gently.

Mal didn't respond and kept facing forward with an emotionless look on her face. Ben placed his arm protectively around her.

"Why did she say lives?" Jane asked. "She doesn't have a say in the rest of you does she?"

"You don't say no to my mother. If she wants something done then it gets done. Regardless over the fact that all of our parents with the exception of Carlos would have been more than happy to comply if we refused." Evie responded with a tear running down her cheek that she quickly wiped away.

"Why Carlos?" Anita Radcliff asked hoping that something of her old friend was still in there.

"Without me she wouldn't have her own personal slave to do all the chores." Carlos spoke up for the first time in awhile instantly making a tear fall down Anita's face as she thought of how far her friend had fallen.

"**What...mom!" Mal exclaimes in an act of rebellion.**

"If you were afraid for your lives why would you question her." Chad asked smugly before his mother could shut him up.

"She would have been disappointed if I didn't." Mal answered still facing forward taking comfort in Ben's arm around her.

"One month." Cinderella spoke up in a deathly calm voice.

"What?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Your grounded for one month." Cinderella spoke glaring at the son daring him to argue.

Chad sat back with a cowed look on his face and turned back to the screen.

**Maleficent made a hand motion as if she was closing Mal's mouth. Her swooped closer to Mal and her eyes began to glow green. Mal eyes soon followed and she looked as if she was fighting a battle inside of herself before she looked away.**

"**Fine, whatever."**

"**I win." Maleficent said smugly.**

"**Evie! My little evilette in training." The Evil Queen called out to her blue haired daughter who quickly rushed over and sat across from her. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother in law wing."**

"**And lots and lots of mirrors." They finished together and Evie laughed. "No laughing! Wrinkles!" Evil Queen said sternly. **

"You can't be serious! She is a child!" Snow White exclaimed while Evie looked on in shock. She didn't expect any of the heroes, let only her mother's worst enemy to stand up for her.

"**Oh well, they're not taking my Carlos. I would miss him too much." Cruella said.**

Anita's face lit up with hope despite what Carlos had already said about his mother.

"**Really mom?" Carlos asked hopefully.**

"**Yes who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet." Cruella responded throwing her leg up in the air for Carlos to catch.**

"**Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be such a bad thing." Carlos said dropping his mother's leg.**

Anita's face fell as she felt her husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**Cruella placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon."**

"That's just cruel." Belle said.

**Carlos looked back to Maleficent in fear. "Oh no! I'm not going!" Maleficent groans in exasperation.**

"**Well Jay isn't going either." Jafar adds holding a wooden spoon in his hand. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store."**

Everyone in the room took notice of the way Jay flinched in response to seeing the wooden spoon.

Aladdin knew the old sorcerer was evil but he never thought he would resort to beating and possibly killing his own child. Unknowingly he wasn't the only hero in the room thinking the same thing.

**Jafar pushes Jay into a corner of the room. "What did you score?" Jay laughs in response and began to pull items hidden in his clothes. Jafar oohs and aws at the various trinkets Jay hands him until he pulls out a silver lamp. **

"**A lamp!" Jafar quickly grabs it from his son dropping everything on the floor and begins to rub it furiously.**

"**Dad, I already tried." Jay says to his father in disappointment. Jafar makes a noise of disgust before tossing the lamp back at his son.**

"**Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen said pressing a finger between Evie's eyebrows.**

"What unibrow?" Rapunzel asks in confusion.

"Nothing is perfect for my mother. She will always find something wrong." Evie said with her eyes downcast.

"Evie your perfect. I have been saying it for years and I will continue to say it until you get it into your head. Your beautiful. If your mother can't see that then she is blind." Mal said comforting her friend.

"She's right Evie." Snow White said as she walked over and knelt down in front of where Evie was sitting. "My stepmother has always been jealous of people more beautiful than her. She has a way of finding flaws that simply don't exist." She finished placing a comforting hand on her knee. After seeing Evie smile and nod Snow White stood up and began to walk back to her seat before she felt a hand touch her arm. She looked down to see Mal looking up to her mouthing 'thank you'.

Snow nodded with a smile and went back to her seat.

Doug drew every ounce of courage he possessed and walked over to sit beside Evie. He quickly put his arm around her before he lost his nerve and blushed when she smiled and place her head on his shoulder.

"**What is wrong with you all?" Maleficent asked as she grabbed Mal by the arm and tossed her towards the table. "People used to cower at the very mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us of our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men!" She pointed at the Evil Queen**.

"**Ow." The Evil Queen responded.**

Snow White frowned at her stepmother.

"**Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie."**

"**I will..!" Jafar responds holding the wooden spoon threateningly before he was held back by Jay. "Pop!"**

Aladdin held Jasmine closer.

"**Revenge on every sneaky dalmation that escaped your clutches." She referred to Cruella.**

"**Oh but they didn't get baby." Cruella reaches over to a squeaky toy on her shoulder. "They didn't get the...they didn't get the baby." Cruella laughs insanely while Carlos looks on in fear.**

"**And I, Maleficent the evilest of them all. I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince!" She says sitting on The Evil Queen's lap and taking her mirror. "Villians!"**

"**Yes?" Jafar and Cruella responded.**

"**Our day has come. E.Q. give her the magic mirror."**

"**This is your magic mirror?" Evie asks.**

"**Yeah, well, it ain't what is used to be. But, then again, neither are we." She says nudging Maleficent while they both laughed. "It will help you find things."**

"**Like a prince!" Evie says.**

"**Like my waist line." Her mother replies.**

"**Like the magic wand! Hello." Maleficent snapped.**

"**Hello." The Evil Queen responded.**

"**My spell book. My book. I need my.. that book." Maleficent talks aloud before the Evil Queen points to the fridge behind them. "Oh, ah! The safe."**

**Maleficent tries to figure out how to open it. "Queen help me! I can never figure this thing out." **

"She can figure out how to place a powerful sleeping curse but she can't figure out how to open a fridge?" Snow White asks with a small smile.

"Don't ask." Mal responded.

"**Voila." The Evil Queen says after casually opening up the fridge.**

"**My spell...come darling. Come." She says motioning towards Mal who leapt out of the chair and ran to her mother's side. "Oh..ooh. There she is." Maleficent pulls out a smoking book. "It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" The last part was said to the Evil Queen.**

"**Like it was yesterday." Evil Queen laughs.**

"**And now.." Maleficent starts again looking back to her daughter. "You will be making your own memories." She moves to hand the book to Mal before jerking it back. "By doing exactly as I tell you."**

"**Door." Maleficent motions to the door and Evil Queen moves to open it as a horn sounded from outside.**

The memory ended with everyone sitting in silence. They couldn't believe everything they had already learnt and it was only the first scene..

"Well is everyone ready to continue?" Fairy Godmother asked hesitantly. When no one responded she reached forward and pressed the button to start the next scene. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I begin I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story far. I'm overwhelmed by the positive feedback this story has gotten even though it's not even a week old! Thank you so much to the 94 people who have favorited this story and the 75 people who have followed it. You guys are the ones that inspire me to keep going and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about future chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

**The scene starts right after the horn sounded from outside.**

"**Whoo! Let's get this party started." Jay yelled from the back of the room.**

"**Carlos!" Cruella yelled. "Come."**

"He's not a dog!" Jane yelled from where she sat next to her mother.

Carlos looked at her with a small smile on his face until he noticed Jay making kissing faces next to him. Carlos elbowed him in the side with a massive blush spreading across his face.

**Evil Queen walks over to her daughter who was looking at her reflection in the magic mirror. "Who's the fairest of them all?"**

"**Me!" Evie answered with a grin.**

"**Ah!" Her mother exclaimed in protest. "You." Evie quickly amended.**

"I think it's you." Doug whispered in Evie's ear. She looked up from where her head was on his shoulder and kissed his cheek before returning to her original position.

Mal looked over and smiled at her best friend, happy that she had finally found some form of happiness.

"**Yes! Let's go." Evil Queen said, clapping her hands together.**

"**Now recite our mantra." Jafar commanded his son.**

"**There is no team in I." Jay responded with a smile.**

"I don't think that's how that goes." Ben said.

"Try telling my father that." Jay responded.

"**Oh, run along. You're making me tear up." Jafar said, ushering his son to the door.**

"**My bag." Jay reminded his father.**

**Jafar quickly reaches over and grabs stuff from the table, stuffing it in his vest as Jay yelled for his father to hurry up.**

"**Coming!" Jafar yelled back to his son, grabbing the bag on his way out of the door before turning around and removing something else from the table.**

Aladdin smirked at seeing his enemy turned into a common thief. The smirk quickly vanished as he remembered how Jafar treated his son and was replaced with a look of barely concealed anger.

**The scene changed to show Maleficent walking with her daughter out onto the balcony where they could see Auradon in the distance.**

"**The future of the free world rests on your shoulders." Maleficent spoke to her daughter as she placed her arm around her. "Don't blow it." She finished her voice changing from cheerful to threatening.**

Ben noticed how her change in voice caused Mal to flinch and puller her tighter against him, kissing the top of her head.

**Maleficent winked at her daughter before walking back inside as Mal continued to look out over Auradon.**

"**Mal!" Maleficent yelled at her daughter, drawing her attention away from Auradon as she quickly followed behind her mother.**

**The scene changed once more to show Jay walking around a black limo as a man in a gray suit gets out. Jay casually removed his cap and placed it over the ornament on the front of the car. When he removed the cap the ornament was gone.**

"Nice!" Aladdin spoke as everyone in the room looked to him.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Being a thief is an art. I was just admiring his technique."

**Evie ran out of the building with her mother walking behind her. "Ugh, smells like common folk." The Evil Queen complained.**

"**Come back here now!" Cruella yells as Carlos ran out of the building. He through his bag in the trunk before he dived in the limo. "Carlos!" His mother yelled after him. "Ingrate." She muttered as Evie climbed in after him.**

Everyone in the room tensed up as they saw how Cruella spoke to her son.

**Mal walked out soon after and handed her bag to the driver. As she moved to get in the car she suddenly looked up and saw her mother standing on the balcony. Her mother made a hand gesture to show that she will be watching her. Mal nodded before she climbed in the Limo.**

"**Bye-bye." Jafar said as Mal shut the door.**

"**The Jackals have landed." The driver spoke into a microphone located in his jacket.**

"Dear, when we get back, remind me to have that driver placed on probation." Belle spoke to her husband who nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to do that, your majesty. We were fine with it." 

"Be that as it may, there is no excuse for him saying that about children." Belle said.

"**Bring home the gold!" Jafar yelled. "Bring home a puppy!" Cruella yelled right after. "Bring home a prince!" The Evil Queen finished.**

**Jay and Carlos immediately notice a bar of candy in front of them and smile at each other. Those smiles disappeared as they bother lunged at the candy fighting over who got to it first.**

"Good grief. It's like you had never had candy before." Audrey says.

"We didn't even know what half of that stuff was. The piece of candy that Mal stole from the baby was the first piece we had seen in months." Jay explained.

**We see the limo driving away from the building and Maleficent smirking before she walked back inside.**

**The scene returned back to the children as Evie turned to Mal with a makeup brush in her hand. "You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out."**

**Mal slapped Evie's hand away from her with a disgusted look on her face. "Ew, stop. I'm plotting."**

"**Well it's not very attractive." Evie says leaning back in her seat.**

"I disagree." Ben said before he could stop himself. Everyone in the room chuckled as his face turned a bright red.

**Carlos reached over and grabbed a piece of candy taking a bite out of it. "Oh!" He exclaimed, patting Jay on the shoulder to get his attention.**

**When Jay looked at him, Carlos continued. "These. It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."**

"Peanut butter cup. I will make sure to have someone get some for you when we get back." Belle smiled at the kids.

"**Let me see." Jay said.**

**Carlos opened his mouth to show the chewed up peanut butter cup.**

All the women in the room shuddered in disgust.

**Jay hit Carlos and took the other half of the piece of candy and through it in his mouth.**

"**Ow!" Carlos complained.**

**Mal grabbed a remote and pressed a button causing the window separating the driver from the kids to lower. Evie turned around and shouted in alarm seeing that they were driving towards the broken bridge.**

"**Look!" Everyone turned to see what she what she screaming about and quickly notice what she did.**

"**It's a trap!" Carlos yelled as everyone ducks down and screams in terror.**

"You didn't really think we would kill you, did you?" Queen Belle asked in concern.

"We didn't know what to think. All we knew was that everyone in Auradon hated us and then suddenly we were driving towards a broken bridge. Keep in mind that this is also the first time in our lives that anyone from Auradon has actually came to the island so we didn't know how the limo got there." Mal explained.

**The four friends soon realized that they were not going to die a watery death and begin to look around in confusion. "What just happened?" Carlos asked.**

"**It must be magic!" Evie exclaimed with a big grin on her as they all saw a yellow bridge from the back window of the car.**

"**Hey." Mal said turning towards the driver. "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"**

**The man turned around to look at her. "No, this one opens up the magic barrier." He said holding up a large silver remote. "That one opens my garage. And this button…" He finished, pressing a button over his head that caused the window to roll back up.**

"I can't believe he just did that!" Queen Belle exclaimed. "That is no way to treat children!"

"Like we said before, your majesty. We didn't care." Mal said with a shrug.

"**Okay." Mal said slowly, facing forwards once more. "Nasty. I like that guy." She finished, as she slapped the remote against her leg.**

**The scene changed to show the limo pulling up a driveway passing a sign that read 'Auradon Prep'. The limo soon came to a stop in front of a band and a crowd of cheering people.**

"Why were there people there cheering for us?" Jay asked in confusion. "As we saw earlier, Ben is the only one that really wants us here." He finished causing the adults to flinch as they remembered why they were there to begin with.

"I may have ordered it." Ben admitted with a sheepish look on his face. "I wanted you to feel welcome."

**The driver got out of the limo and walked to the passenger door. He opened it causing Carlos and Jay to tumble out, fighting over a blue cloth. "Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is!" Carlos yelled, laying on the ground.**

"**Cause you want it!" Jay exclaimed, telling Carlos to let go of the cloth.**

**The band stopped playing and quickly parted to allow Fairy Godmother to walk through. Mal quickly noticed everyone watching and ordered them to stop. "Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience."**

**Carlos and Jay immediately stoped fighting. "Just cleaning up." Jay said with a grin, spitting a piece of candy out of his mouth. Mal looked down in experasation as Jay helped Carlos to his feet.**

"**Leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother said in a sing song voice. "And by that, I mean just leave it." She finished, her voice turning more serious.**

**Jay tossed everything back in the car before he noticed Audrey standing next to Fairy Godmother. "Hello Foxy. The names Jay."**

"Really Jay, you had to flirt with her?" Mal asked, tuning to Jay.

"I have a reputation to uphold." Jay said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, realizing that he really doesn't know that much about his girlfriend's friends.

"The only girls on the island that Jay hasn't flirted with are Uma and the girls that are younger than him." Carlos answered with a smirk before ducking Jay's attempt to put him in a headlock.

"Uma?" Ben asked his girlfriend, ignoring the two boys.

"Daughter of Ursala." She whispered back.

**Audrey laughed awkwardly as Fairy Godmother moved in front of her. "Welcome to Auradon Prep! I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She introduced.**

**Mal perked up, realizing she is speaking to the woman who owns the wand their parents want them to steal. "The Fairy Godmother? As in, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" She asked, making swishing motions with her hand.**

"**Bibbidi-bobbidi, you know it!" She responded with a smile.**

"**Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Mal continued as Fairy Godmother ohed in flattery.**

"**And that sparkly wand." She continued.**

"How come no one noticed that!" Cinderella asked, speaking up after the mention of her name.

"It was on the fly okay!" Mal exclaimed as her friends snickered. "I didn't expect to run into Fairy Godmother that quickly so I had to wing it."

"**That was a long time ago. And as I always say, 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future'." Fairy Godmother responded, not realizing that Mal's curiosity about the wand went beyond academical.**

"**It's good to finally meet you all." Ben spoke, stepping forward. "I'm Ben."**

"**Prince Benjamin." Audrey spoke up. "Soon to be king."**

"Audrey, I didn't want them to know that yet." Ben said glancing at Audrey while Aurora glared at her daughter.

"**You had me at prince." Evie said stepping forward. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."**

"**The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." Audrey responded with a fake smile.**

**Evie stepped back with barely contained anger as Ben laughed awkwardly. "This is Audrey." Ben introduced before being interrupted by said person. "Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?"**

"You have no idea how hard we had to fight to keep from laughing when we heard her call you that nickname." Carlos laughed as Audrey's face turned bright red in embarrassment. She thought the nickname was cute!

"**Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother spoke up. "The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8 to 11. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." **

"Oh don't we know it!" Mal said groaning in exasperation. "It was one of mom's biggest running jokes. She thought it was hilarious to point out that you couldn't give Cinderella until 1 am."

**Fairy Godmother walked away being followed closely by the band.**

**Ben smiled at them for a moment before stepping closer to them. "It's so, so, so good to finally...meet you all." Jay punched Ben in the shoulder as a way of greeting. He stepped toward Mal and grabbed her hand, staring at her for a brief moment before continuing, "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history." As he is speaking he stepped away from Mal and reaches to shake Carlos's hand. "Is that chocolate?" He asked before moving towards Evie. "As the day our two people began to heal."**

"**Or the day you show four people where the bathrooms are." Mal said with a smile.**

"**A little over the top?" Ben asked moving to stand in front of her again. "A little more than a little bit." Mal responded.**

"**Well so much for my first impression." Ben responded, smiling at her. **

**Not liking the interaction between her boyfriend and Mal, Audrey broke the silence. "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…"**

**Mal quickly cut her off. "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name." **

"Only every single day." Mal said with a roll of her eyes.

"She really brought it up everyday?" Aurora asked.

"Oh you have no idea. Heck, Evie spent half most of her life on the other side of the Island with only her mother because my mom banished them for not inviting me to Evie's birthday party." Mal answered.

"Why weren't you invited?" King Phillip asked curiously.

"It was my mom's version of a power play. She was hoping that if everyone came to a party except for Maleficent and her daughter that they might start following her instead of Maleficent. Obviously it backfired drastically." Evie answered.

"**You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal finished.**

"**Water under the bridge." Audrey responded.**

"**Totes!" Mal exclaimed. Both girls faked a laugh before Ben, feeling the growing tension, quickly interrupted. "Okay! So how about a tour? Yeah?"**

**Ben turned around motioning to the large building in front of them as Audrey latched onto his arm. "Auradon prep, originally built over 300 hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king."**

**They walked over to a statue of King Beast and Ben clapped his hands causing the statue to morph. Not expecting it, Carlos screams and jumps into Jay's arms. **

"**Carlos it's okay." Ben assured. "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."**

"**Does he shed much?" Mal asked innocently.**

"**Yea, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben deadpanned, causing Mal to smirk in return.**

"Ben!" King Beast exclaimed.

"What? You know it's true." Ben responded with asmirk, making everyone in the room laugh.

**The group kept moving as Jay dropped Carlos who clapped his hands trying to get the statue to morph again.**

**The scene changed to show the group walking inside the building with a staircase on either side. "So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked.**

**The group comes to a stop in front of a large fireplace as Ben answered Mal's question. "Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."**

"**Who happen to be kings and queens." Mal said with an eye role.**

"**That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey cut in, moving Ben's arm around her shoulders.**

**Ben laughed awkwardly before looking up and seeing Doug in his band uniform walking down the stairs. "Doug!" Ben yelled, getting Doug's attention. "Doug come down."**

**Doug reached the group as Ben continued. "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben looked at Mal. "I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to.." **

"**Ask Doug." Audrey interrupted.**

"I think Cinderella said it best." Aurora said turning towards her daughter. "Your grounded for a month. You better hope I don't see you acting worse than this until this memory is over or I swear I won't hesitate to make it longer." She finished, glaring at her daughter, daring her to argue.

**Mal and Audrey both fake a laugh again before Ben and Audrey walk away.**

"**Hi guys." Doug spoke up. "I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and Heigh-ho." He stopped, noticing Evie.**

**Evie noticed him looking and stepped forward. "Evie." She said in a low voice. "Evil Queen's daughter."**

Evie squeezes his hand as he blushed in embarrassment.

"**Okay." Doug started nervously. "About your classes. I, uh, put in the requirements already." Mal moved over to look at their schedules over his shoulder. "History of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101."**

**Mal took out a piece of candy and put it in her mouth. "Let me guess. New class?" She drops wrapper on the floor and looks at her friends. "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms."**

**They began to walk up a staircase before they are stopped by Doug. "Oh, uh,yeah, your dorms are that way guys." He said pointing in the opposite direction. He then began to recite the names of the dwarfs to himself. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, and.."**

"**Sneezy." Carlos finished, before following his friends.**

**Mal and Evie walk into their large spacious dorm room. "Wow this place is so amaz.."**

"**Gross." Mal interrupted.**

"What was wrong with it?" Ben asked.

"Well for one it was way too bright in there. There is a giant storm cloud over the Isle so we never experienced the sun until we came here. Also everything was pink. Pink isn't really my color." Mal answered.

"I can have you moved if you want?" Ben asked, wanting to make sure his girlfriend was comfortable.

Mal leans up to kiss him on the cheek and gives him a small smile. "Thank you for asking, but we got used to it."

"I can at least have some paint brought to your room. Like I said, you're not going back to the Isle unless you want to so that room is your until you graduate." Ben said earning himself another kiss.

King Beast and Belle looked at their son and smiled, happy that he found someone that makes him smile like he does now.

"**I know right? Amazingly gross." Evie amended.**

"**Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal complained.**

"**Yeah." Evie agreed. **

"**E." Mal said pointing to a window. Evie immediately understood and walked over to the window, closing the curtains with Mal doing the same to the other window.**

"**Whew! That is much better."**

**The scene changed to show Carlos playing a video game as Mal and Evie walk in. Mal looks around the room in amazement as she walks over to Jay who is standing over a pile of stuff laying on the bed.**

"**Jay, what are you doing?" Mal asked.**

"**It's called stealing." He answered.**

"**Okay, but what's the point?" Mal asked.**

"**Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except it's free."**

"Plus at that point it was habit. I learned pretty quickly on the isle that if I didn't come home with stuff it wasn't going to be a good day for me." Jay said.

"**Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal pointed out, picking up a phone and tossing it back on the bed.**

"Hey! That was my phone!" Chad exclaims. "How did you get that!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Jay answered with a smirk.

"**You sound just like your mom." Evie said.**

**Mal placed her hand over heart and turns to Evie. "Thank you!"**

"**You do it your way and I'll do it mine." Jay said closing the laptop he had been looking at and tossing it back on the bed.**

"**Die suckers! Jay come check this thing out! Man it's awesome." Carlos yelled to Jay.**

**Jay took the controller from Carlos and quickly gets into the game.**

"**Guys!" Mal yelled. "Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"**

"**Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah." Evie laughed in response.**

Everyone in the room chuckled at the way Jay answered.

**Mal began to get agitated and yelled, "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Mal. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" Everyone said yeah in agreement.**

"This really is our one chance. It's like Merlin said. If we return without the wand our parents would kill us with no hesitation." Carlos whispered loudly enough for the whole room to hear. "And they wouldn't make it quick either. We've seen them draw it out for days."

"Wait you mean you have seen them kill before?" Fairy Godmother gasps.

"They had no reason to kill us. So if they were still agitated after beating us half to death they would usually take a random person off the street and finish with them." Evie answered. Everyone in the room looked at them in pity.

"What?" Mal snaps noticing their stares. "Did you honestly think that the isle would be sunshine and rainbows? It's a literal prison with everyone there serving a life sentence. And you want to know the worst part? The only one here that actually believed, even for a second, that the children were innocent is a 16 kid himself! And you call us the villains." Mal finished, her voice breaking into a sob at the end as Ben pulled her into his chest.

"**Evie, mirror me." Mal said as Evie got the mirror out of her purse and held it in her hand.**

"**Mirror, mirror on the..in my hand, where is Fairy Godmother's wand...stand?"**

Audrey moved to say something about the rhyme before she noticed the glare her mother sent to her.

**An image of the wand appeared in the mirror. "There it is!" Mal exclaimed.**

"**Zoom out." Carlos said.**

"**Mirror, mirror not so close." Evie said, bringing the mirror closer.**

**The image zoomed out to show a picture of the Earth.**

"I think your mirror might be a smart ass." Lonnie laughed.

"Lonnie! Language." Mulan scolded her daughter.

"Yes mother."

"**Closer. Closer. Closer."**

**Carlos began to get bored and asked, "Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three."**

"**Stop!" Jay yelled.**

"**It's in a museum. Do we know what that is?" Mal asked.**

**Carlos began typing on the computer that Jay stole. "2.3 miles from here." He said showing them a map leading to the museum.**

**The group began to leave the boys dorm room. Mal poked her head outside the door to make sure no one was watching before she whispered, "Come on."**

**They started to walk out as Carlos went back to his game. "Carlos!" Mal yelled.**

**Carlos ran out of the dorm putting his jacket on. "Coming!"**

**The scene changed to show the group running in front of the museum. **

"**Check your mirror." Mal said to Evie as they began to walk down a set of stairs.**

"**Is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked with a gasp.**

"**Yeah, and hey, while you're at it, why don't you see if you can find us the wand?" Mal asked.**

"**Sure. This way." Evie said as the group ran after her.**

**The soon stop in front of the museum doors and looked inside. They see a security guard sitting in front of a bunch of monitors. The security guard span his chair around towards the doors and the group quickly dove out of the way.**

**They quickly look back in and notice Maleficent's spinning wheel sitting on a pedestal.**

Queen Leah gasped in fear as Aurora and Phillip stare at it in confusion.

"That's the spinning wheel? I remember it being so much more.." Aurora trailed off. "Frightening."

"**That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay laughed.**

"**Yeah it's kinda dorky." Carlos laughed with him.**

"**It's magic." Mal said, slightly offended. "It doesn't have to look scary." Mal reached down and brought out her mother's spell book.**

**She opened it up and looked back at the spinning wheel before beginning to read off a spell.**

"**Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." **

**The four watched as the guard leaned back in his chair and stuck his finger out.**

"**Impressive." Jay teased.**

"**I got chills." Carlos added.**

"If anyone else had spoken that way to Mal they would be sporting two black eyes**. **Each." Carlos said with a smile. Mal turned to roll her eyes at him, no trace of her previous outburst present.

"**Okay, you know what?" Mal said annoyed. "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."**

**The guard stood up from his chair and walked over to the spindle. He reached over and picked his index finger on the large needle and grunted in pain. Soon he was laying down on the pedestal fast asleep.**

"**Not so dorky now huh?" Mal smirked. She reached forward to open the door, but then frowned as she found it was locked. **

"**Stand back." Jay said with a cocky voice.**

**Fearing the noise caused by Jay kicking the door in would wake the guard, Mal quickly looked down at the book and recited another spell, "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." The door quickly flew open just as Jay ran at the door. Unable to stop, he jumped through the now open doors with a yell before falling to the floor.**

Everyone in the room laughed at the scene and the pout that appeared on Jay's face.

**Mal and Evie laughed as they walked in the museum and Mal teasingly kicked Jay in the side. "Coming?"**

"**Come on Jay." Carlos said, trying to help his friend up.**

"**I'm good." Jay said as he stood up on his own and walked after the girls.**

"**Just trying to help." Carlos said as he followed after him.**

**The group is seen sneaking around the sleeping guard while staring at the various artifacts in wonder. As Carlos is passing the guard, the guard moved his foot causing Jay to quickly move away and Carlos to freeze in fear.**

"I was afraid he was about to wake up." Carlos explained, seeing the curious glances sent his way. "I figured that if he did then I would be able to at least warn the others since I'm the fastest out of the four of us."

Ben nodded in agreement as he remembered how fast Carlos ran when he was being chased by Dude.

"**Carlos!" Mal hissed.**

"**Coming." He said back as he ran towards them.**

"**So close. Upstairs." Evie said as the group followed her down a hallway and up a set of stairs, not realizing that they passed a sign that said 'Villain Gallery'. **

"**Come on, Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up." Mal said, urging them to go faster.**

All the adults in the room winced as they realized what the children were about to see.

**The group ran around a corner only to stop when they saw four terrifying wax figurines shaped like their parents.**

"**Mommy?" Evie muttered as the scene zoomed in to show her mother holding an apple with a giant mirror behind her.**

"**Killer." Jay muttered when he saw his father holding his staff.**

"**I'll never forget Mother's day again." Carlos said, seeing his mother's figurine.**

"You know, I'm not entirely sure why we were so shocked. I mean it's not like we haven't seen them like that before. In fact, that was actually pretty mild for my mother." Carlos said, gesturing to the screen.

"**Well wands not here." Jay said, trying to get everyone to leave the room. "Lets bounce." Jay began to back out of the room before he realized that no one was following him. "Let's go!" He added, clapping his hands together.**

**Jay quickly left the room with Evie and Carlos following after him. Mal stayed behind, slowly walking closer to her mother's figurine as music began to play and her mother's voice was suddenly heard in the room. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it."**

**Mal stoped in front of her mother's figurine as she began to sing. **_**"Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be, Mother." **_**The scene zoomed in on Maleficent as Mal continued. "**_**Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night, Mother!"**_

"_**Tell me what to do." **_**Mal sang, her doubts beginning to slip through her mask.**

**Evie appeared around the corner after realizing her best friend wasn't following her. "Mal, come on." Evie urged before walking back the way they came once more.**

**Mal turned to follow before an evil laugh suddenly sounded throughout the room.**

Everyone aside from the villian kids screamed in fright seeing Maleficent suddenly appear.

"Guys, calm down!" Mal yelled, trying to be heard over the screams of terror. "She's not really there!"

"Of course you would say that! This has been your plan all along wasn't it!? Distract us while your parents escape the island." Chad accused.

"How stupid can you be?" Jay laughed at Chad. "Don't you think that if Maleficent was actually here we would all be dead by now?"

Chad turned red in anger at seeing his accusation backfire.

"You can add an extra two weeks to your punishment." Cinderella said to her son.

"What? But mom!" Chad argued.

"Do you want to make it three?" She hissed.

Audrey, who was being glared at by her mother as if she was daring her to say something, wisley kept her mouth shut.

"**Don't be so serious darling! I'm sorry!" She laughed before she snapped her fingers. **_**"I was once like you, my child. Slightly insecure." **_**Maleficent motioned her daughter closer and Mal sat down on the steps of the pedestal. **_**"Argued with my mother too, thought I was mature." **_

**Maleficent kicked her leg out at Mal who quickly leaned back out of the way. **_**"But I put my heart aside, and I used my head. Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said!"**_

**Maleficent stood up and through her hands in the air, walking down the pedestal. **_**"Don't you want to be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean?" **_**She sang, spinning her scepter in a circle.**

"_**Don't you want to make mischief your daily routine? Well you can spend your life attending to the poor." **_**She sang, bending down to imitate an old lady. **_**"But when you're evil, doing less is doing more!"**_

"Yeah, because you force everyone else to do your work for you." Mal muttered, embarrassed that her friends were seeing how early she began to doubt what they were doing.

"_**Don't you want to ruthless, and rotten, and mad? Don't you want to be very, very, good at being bad." **_**She continued. **

Everyone frowned when they saw Mal flinch back when her mother pointed her scepter at her.

"_**I have tried my whole life long, to do the worst I can! Clawed my way to victory, built my master plan. Now the time has come, my dear,**__**for you to take your place!" **_**Mal flinched once again as her mother slamed her scepter down next to her.**

All the VK's moved closer to Mal as they saw her flinch in real life. They were the only ones there that knew exactly what she went through.

"_**Promise you'll try to be an absolute disgrace!" **_**Maleficent moved her hand from behind Mal in a rising motion and Mal quickly stood up as if her body was being controlled.**

**Mal and her mother stepped off the steps of the pedestal as Maleficent continued. **_**"Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel?" **_**She began to dance. "**_**Don't you want to be nasty, and brutal, and cool?"**_

**Maleficent throws her daughter her scepter. **_**"And when you grab that wand, that's when your reign begins! Who wants and evil queen without a sack of sins!" **_**Maleficent claped**__**for her daughter to throw her the scepter back.**

"_**Don't you want to be heartless, and hardened as stone? Don't you want to be finger lickin' evil to the bone!"**_

"Finger lickin'?" Belle asks in confusion.

"Don't ask." Mal sighed.

**Maleficent began to fly up into the air as blue flames erupted around them.**

"Blue flames?" Cinderella asked. "Shouldn't they be green?"

Mal immediately tenses up as Evie glanced at her friend.

"_**This is not for us to ponder, this was preordained. You and I shall rule together, freedom soon regained!"**_

All of the VK's laughed at the idea of Maleficent sharing her power.

"_**Daughter, hear me, help me, join me, won't you sing along?"**_

**Maleficent held the other end of her staff out as they begin to sing together. **_**" Now we're going to be evil, it's true, never gonna think twice!"**_

"_**And we're gonna be spiteful!" **_**Mal sang.**

"Wow." Ariel breathed at hearing a different side to Mal's voice.

"_**Yes, spiteful. That's nice!" **_**Maleficent responded, jerking her scepter out of her daughters grasp.**

"_**I just an hour or two, our future's safe and sure! This mother daughter act is going out on tour!" **_** She sang as they began to step up the stairs and Maleficent handed her daughter the scepter back. **_**"If you wanna be evil, and awful, and free!" **_**Maleficent took the staff back. **_**"Then you should thank your lucky stars, that you were born the girl you are!" **_**Maleficent began to rise in the air. **_**"The daughter of an evilicious queen like me!"**_

**Maleficent laughed evilly as Evie ran back into the room. "Hey! I found the wand. Let's go!" Mal turned back around to see her mother's figurine standing perfectly still once more. She quickly moved after Evie, leaving the room.**

**The four friends ran to a circular room above another floor. Looking over the rail to the floor below, the group quickly noticed the wand as Jay screamed in excitement. "Whoo!"**

**They ran downstairs and surround the wand which was floating in a blue light. Jay moved to duck under the railing as Mal yelled, "Jay don't!"**

**Jay ignored her as he stepped under the railing and extended his hand to grab the wand.**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fairy Godmother said in her usual sing-song voice**.**

"**Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!" Mal yelled as Jay's hand touched the blue light, throwing him backwards and immediately causing an alarm to go off, waking the guard.**

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Lonnie asked. "Wouldn't putting a siren there be good enough?"

"It worked didn't it?" Fairy Godmother asked with a smirk.

"**A force field and a siren?!" Carlos yelled as him, Evie, and Mal all covered their ears while Jay pulled himself up from the ground.**

"**That's just a little excessive," Jay called back, slightly groaning in pain.**

"That hurt in the morning." Jay commented with a wince.

"Good." Mal smirked.

"**Let's go!" Mal ordered as they ran through the museum**.

"**Hurry!" Evie urged as they ran down a set of stairs just as the guard entered the wand room with a flashlight.**

"**Come on!" Evie urged again as they entered the room with the magic spindle. **

**Carlos, upon hearing the phone ring, quickly stoped to answer it. "Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second." He typed something into the keypad next to him that silenced the alarm. "Uh, yeah, yeah, No, false alarm." The scene switched to show the guard running down the stairs. "It was a malfunction in the, uh," He looked at a clipboard, "in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah, okay. Say hi to the missus." **

**Carlos hung up the phone as the guard is running down the hallway.**

"**Carlos!" Mal whispered.**

"**Your welcome." He called back, walking out of the museum.**

**The four friends quickly run away from the museum. "Way to go, Jay! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Mal scolded.**

The screen flashed to black as the room was met with complete silence.

"Well.." Ben trailed off. "That was eventful." This earned a laugh from everyone in the room. "Shall we continue?" Seeing no one speak up, the screen lit up once more as thenext scene began.

**A/N: Did anyone else notice how the main hall looked exactly like the Queen Mansion from Arrow? I noticed it as I was rewatching the scenes for this chapter and thought I would point it out. Once more thanks everyone for the reviews and I hope everyone had an amazing Labor Day weekend! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all guys I would like to say thank you once again for giving this story as much attention as you have. It really means a lot and every time I see another notification saying I got another follower, favorite, or review it makes me want to write even more. Sadly this will probably be the last update that I post this month as I plan to take the G.A.C.E so I can get into the Education Program next Spring. I thank everyone for your patience and understanding as work to begin the next chapter of my life. Speaking of chapters, lets get on with this one shall we?**

**Chapter 4**

**The scene opens up to show the four Villain Kids sitting in a classroom with Fairy Godmother standing in front of chalkboard. "If someone hands you a crying baby. Do you a) curse it? b) lock it in a tower?" The four kids look on in boredom as she continued. "c) give it a bottle?" Evie shakes her head no.**

"Did you really think that wasn't the right answer?" Snow White asked in curiosity laced with worry. She didn't really want to know what her stepmother might have beaten into her poor stepsister.

"Honestly, we all knew the right answer." Evie confessed. "We had just spent half the morning with most of the school glaring and whispering behind our backs so we figured we would do what you expected us to do. Plus we still hadn't accepted the fact that our parents couldn't reach us so we were also thinking about what answer would be acceptable to them."

"**Or d) carve out its heart." Evie's hand shot up in the air.**

"Like I said. We answered the way we thought our parents wanted us to." Evie said when everyone looked at her.

**Fairy Godmother called on Evie. "Evie." **

"**What was the second one?" Evie asked. Mal looked over at her like she was insane before looking back at her paper.**

"Again, we acted the way our parents made us act. Which for me meant acting dumb in class." Evie explained with a small amount of annoyance underlining her voice. "And before you mention that our parents couldn't get to us there I would like to point out that is literally our first day. You can't expect us to give up a lifetime of fear in less than 24 hours."

"**Oh, okay. Anyone else?" Fairy Godmother asked.**

**Fairy Godmother noticed Mal looking down at her paper and called on her to make sure she was paying attention. The scene switches to show Mal drawing the Fairy Godmother's wand before switching back to Fairy Godmother. "Mal?"**

"Don't you think that was a little risky?" Belle asked. She didn't want to see her husband's reaction if they got caught. After all, Ben wasn't king yet. They allowed him to make the proclamations because they wanted him to get used to making his own decisions

"I was bored." Mal shrugged. "When I get bored I draw the first thing that pops in my head. In this case it was the wand."

"What would you have done if she had walked over?" Lonnie asked.

Mal thought for a moment before shrugging. "I had a spell placed on the pencil I was using. If someone were to have walked over they would have seen me drawing a flower or something like that. I figured the class would be boring so I came prepared.

"**C) give it a bottle." Mal quickly answered.**

"**Correct. Again." Fairy Godmother smiled.**

"**You are on fire girl!" Carlos exclaimed.**

"**Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

When Mal noticed everyone looking at her, she merely shrugged her shoulders. "Like Evie pointed out. We had only been there for a day. And besides if I said anything different Fairy Godmother might have gotten suspicious."

Everyone looked to Fairy Godmother who nodded in agreement.

"**Oh" Carlos and Jay responded.**

"**That makes so much more sense." Evie said with a smile.**

**Jane quickly walks into the room giving out a squeal of fright as she walked past the teens.**

"I'm so sorry." Jane apologised.

"It's okay." Mal said with a smile. "We were flattered."

"**Oh, hello dear one." Fairy Godmother said as Jane handed her a clipboard. **

"**Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." She said, glancing back towards the teens in fear.**

**Fairy Godmother took the clipboard and signed as Evie was staring off into space, twirling her hair. Mal nudged her to get her attention and they both began paying attention to the exchange. **

"**Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane" Fairy Godmother asked.**

"Actually, at that point we had never met her before." Carlos pointed out.

"**Mom, no!" Jane pleaded.**

"**It's okay. Jane this is everyone," Fairy Godmother smiled and gently pushed Jane forward as she handed her the clipboard back.**

"**It's okay." She insisted. "Don't mind me. As you were." She quickly curtsied before walking/running out of the classroom as Mal watched from the corner of her eye.**

"Someone's plotting." Jay said with a laugh.

"**Ahem, let's continue." She said turning back to the chalkboard. She points at the next question and reads it aloud, "You find a vial of poison. Do you a) put it in the king's wine?"**

**Evie slowly raised her hand before stopping, not sure she wanted to answer.**

"**B) paint it on an apple?" Mal and Evie laughed at each other.**

"**Or c) turn it over to the proper authorities?"**

"How about D) none of the above?" Mal spoke up. "I mean come on? If we found a vial of poison the first thing we would think of is who left this here. The second would be who is watching waiting for us to pick it up."

"I admit that probably wasn't the best question." Fairy Godmother admitted.

"And for another thing. What is the point of this class? We know what the right thing to do in these situations are. We were just raised to not do the right thing." Mal continued.

"I will put that into consideration for the next group." She said with a nod.

"Wait, next group? Your going to let this happen again?!" Chad yelled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ben said from his place next to Mal.

"Probably because they are planning on stealing the most powerful wand in existence and using it to release their parents? I mean come on Ben! Can't you see that they are using you?!" Audrey yelled, seeing what her boyfriend was trying to do.

"Have you not been listening when they talked about what it was like over there?" Ben asked. "You want to leave innocent children to suffer like that?"

"Please you can't tell me you actually believe that!" Chad said. "How do you even know that they are telling the truth?"

Jay suddenly stood up, his face red with rage. "You want your proof? Fine then, here it is!" He finished as he began to remove his shirt.

"Jay stop." Mal tried to get him to sit down.

"No Mal. They need to see this." Jay turned around revealing his back was covered in scars.

Everyone in the room gasped at the gruesome sight. The women had tears running down their faces and the men we red with rage.

"You think we are lying now?" Jay asked, turning back to Chad as he put his shirt back on. "Everyone one of us has scars like that. Some are worse than others," He glanced at Carlos and Mal.

The room was stunned into silence before it was interrupted by Prince Charming. "Chad, when this is over we are going straight home and you will be cleaning every room in the castle until I can't even find a spec of dust."

"But dad!" Chad tried to argue.

"And I'm pulling you off the Turney team." He added with a glare. Before he could continue, the scene began again.

**Everyone except for Mal quickly put their hands in the air. Jay pulled Carlos's hand down before he could be called on"Oh! Oog..get off." Carlos grunted.**

"**Jay." Fairy Godmother called.**

Everyone in the room let off a slight chuckle despite the tension in the room.

"**C) You give it over to the proper authorities." Jay answered smugly.**

"**I was going to say that." Carlos grumbled.**

"**But I said it first." Jay said in a baby-voice as he put Carlos in a headlock. "Come here." **

**Jay began to give Carlos a nuggie and pulled him onto the table. "Ow." Carlos yelled.**

"**Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?" Jay asked. Evie was touching up her make-up as Mal looked up in annoyance.**

"**Ow! Stop! Ah!" Carlos yelled again.**

"**Boy!" Fairy Godmother yelled, tapping her wooden stick on the stand next to her. When they kept fighting she yelled again. "Boys!" They stopped to look at her. "I'm going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."**

"**Oh. no. That's okay. Whatever that is, we'll..we'll pass." Carlos said. **

**The scene changed to show a bunch of boys on the tourney field wearing pads as the coach called out positions.**

"**Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter."**

"**Right, coach!" Taylor yelled in response.**

**The scene zooms in to show Carlos holding a shield and helmet as he looked around the field.**

"I had absolutely no idea what I was doing." Carlos laughed with a shake of his head.

"**Hey, hey!" The coach yelled. "Hey you, lost boy! Put your helmet on! Get out of the kill zone! Come on!"**

"**Kill zone? Wha…" Carlos asked in confusion as he tried to put his helmet on sideways before walking to one side of the field.**

"**Pick it up! Put it on! Two hands!" The coach yelled, seeing Carlos struggling with the helmet.**

**The music for Rotten To The Core begins to play as the coach blows the whistle to begin practice. Jay yelled as he began to knock people over left and right, regardless of the team color. He ran into Chad who had the ball and it went flying through the kill zone. Jay ran after it as he flipped and rolled his way across the kill zone dodging the projectiles that Taylor shot at him. The coach looked on in amazement as Jay picked up the ball and ran for the goal.**

**Jay knocked over several more players before sprinting towards Carlos, who began shaking in fear. "Jay, it's me! It's Carlos!" He yelled as he through his stick at him in desperation. "Wait, stop, Jay! Stop!" Jay through the ball at Carlos's shield causing it to bounce off as he ran at Carlos. "No, no, no, no. No!" Carlos dropped to the ground in fear as Jay jumped over him and grabbed the ball before shooting the goal.**

"Maybe putting him out there wasn't the best idea." Fairy Godmother muttered, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at Carlos on the ground.

"**Who is this guy?" One of the players said.**

**The coach blew the whistle and yelled at Jay as he celebrated the goal. "You! Get over here!" Jay runs over as Audrey looked on in annoyance from her place with the other cheerleaders.**

"**What do you call that?" The coach asked once Jay arrived. The rest of the team surrounded them as the coach continued. "I call that raw talent." He said as Chad looked on in disbelief. "Come find me later, I'll show you something you have never seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the tam son."**

"**You ever thought about band?" The coach asked as he turned to look at Carlos. Carlos gave off a sarcastic laugh while Jay laughed at his friend's expense.**

"**I'll work with him coach." Ben offered, stepping forward.**

"Thanks Ben." Mal said with a smile towards her boyfriend. "As for you." She continued, turning towards Jay. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"You know that Carlos's strength lies in his speed and not his muscles. What did you think you were doing running him over like that?"

"I was playing the game." Jay said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I don't care about the game. We are a family and family protects one another. Now apologize." She said pointing to Carlos who was watching Jay get told off by Mal with a smirk.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled to Carlos as the scene continued.

"**Alright. Let's run that again." The coach yelled as Jay yelled in excitement. He turned around** **and bumped into Chad's shoulder who was standing behind him trying to look intimidating. As Jay ran off Chad held his shoulder in pain and 'I'm rotten to the core' was heard in the background.**

**The scene changed once more to show Ben, Chad, and Audrey walking out of the hallway laughing as Chad said, "I know, I know." They stopped laughing once they saw Mal and Evie standing in front of her locker which had the same image that Mal was seen painting at the beginning of the first scene they watched.**

"**Those kids are trouble." Chad said, gesturing towards the two villian kids.**

"**By Mal." Evie said, walking off to her class.**

"**Bye." Mal responded.**

"**Come on Chad. Give them a chance." He said turning to his friend as Audrey laughed. **

"**No offense, Bennybear." She said grabbing his hands as Mal looked through her mother's spell book, clearly able to hear every word they were saying. "But you're just too trusting!"**

"**Look." Audrey continued, "I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." She finished with a whisper.**

"Audrey!" Aurora gasped in disbelief. "Apologize!"

"Forgive me your highnesses." Audrey said, addressing the king and queen. "I spoke out of place." The king and queen nodded in acceptance as the scene started again.

"**I think your wrong about them." He said. "I'll see you later." Ben walked off toward Mal as Audrey and Chad walked in the other direction.**

"**Hey." Ben said with a smile as he made it over to Mal.**

"**Hey." Mal responded as she shut her locker.**

"**How was your first day?" He asked.**

"**Super." She responded.**

"**You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class." Ben said, indicating the art work on her locker. "I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?"**

**Jane whined in fear as she walked past them. Mal watched her leave and then turned back to Ben.**

"**Way to take all the fun out of it." Mal responded before they both smiled at each other and Mal walked off after Jane.**

**The scene changed to show Jane standing in the bathroom fixing her hair as Mal walked in causing her eyes to go wide.**

"**Hi! It's Jane right?" Mal asked, smiling at the other girl. "Ah, I always loved that name, Jane." Mal finished with a giggle as she stepped closer to her.**

"**That's cool." Jane said before trying to leave. **

"You were going to walk out without your stuff?" Lonnie questioned.

"I honestly wasn't thinking about it." Jane admitted.

"**Don't go!" Mal yelled, frightening the girl even more. "I guess I was just kinda hoping to make a friend." She said trying to make up for her mistake.**

"I'm sorry." Mal said to Jane. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not very good at giving making friends."

"But what about Jay, Carlos, and Evie?" Someone asked in curiosity.

"We didn't start off as friends. As I said earlier, I hated Evie when we first met. Carlos was afraid of me. And me and Jay were more like allies than friends." Mal explained.

"So what changed?" Queen Belle asked curiously.

Before Mal could answer, a note suddenly appeared on the table in the center of the room. Queen Belle stood up and picked up the letter, reading it aloud.

_Sorry for not being able to appear in person. I'm currently dealing with some issues regarding a_ _rather stubborn white dragon. The reason I interrupted young Mal is make sure that she didn't spoil too much information. After you see the three sets of memories I will allow you, with the children's permission to read a series of books that will shed even more light on their lives on the island. You will be seeing me shortly so I expect everyone to stay on their best behavior to make this easier on the children._

_Merlin_

"Well I guess that answers that." Mal said causing a laugh to run throughout the room.

"**You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?" Mal continued**

"**Hardly." she responded.**

"**Really?" Mal questioned, walking closer to Jane causing her to back up against the sink in fear. "I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um, personality." Mal finished, struggling to say the compliment.**

"Until now, I never had a reason to give a compliment. We learned quickly that giving out compliments will quickly make you a target on the Isle." Mal explained when everyone looked at her.

"**I'd rather be pretty." Jane said. "You've got great hair!"**

**Mal looked at a strand of her purple hair before exclaiming, "You know what? I have just the thing for that." She brings out her mother's spell book and begins to flip through it. "It's right..ah! Here. Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair!" Mal finished the spell by gesturing her finger left, right, up, and down with Jane's head following the movement. "Oh, ah, ah!" Jane exclaimed with each movement.**

**When Jane brought her head back up, she had a completely new hairstyle. She turned to the mirror and stared at her hair in amazement. Mal walked up behind her and said, "Wow! You almost don't notice your... other features anymore."**

**Jane slowly turned to look at Mal before tapping the spell book in her hands. "Do my nose!" She said with excitement. **

Fairy Godmother looked at her daughter, ashamed of herself for not seeing that her daughter was upset with her appearance. She wished she hadn't resorted to magic but then again she also didn't ask Mal to do it either.

"**Oh, I can't. I've been practicing , but you know, I can't really do really big magic. Not like your mother with her wand. I mean, one swoosh with that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted." She said.**

"I'm still a villain people." Mal pointed out when everyone glared at her for insulting Jane.

"**She doesn't use the wand anymore." Jane explained. "She believes that real magic is in the books, and not the spell books. Regular books with history and stuff."**

"**What a rip." Mal said. "Yeah. You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?"**

"I'm sorry." Mal apologised to Jane. "I shouldn't have implied that your mother doesn't love you. I felt guilty as soon as I said it."

"It's okay." Jane said. "I know my mom loves me."

"**Well, of course she does. It's..It's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside. You know, that sort of thing." Jane said looking down in sadness.**

"**That's the face!" Mal exclaimed. "Yeah, and then just look as if your… your heart is about to break. 'Oh mother. I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too?" **

"Did that ever work for you?" Lonnie asked.

"If I tried that on my mother I wouldn't be alive today." Mal answered. "No, we used that to get food from the locals when we couldn't steal any."

"**Think it would work?" Jane asked.**

"On anyone else? Probably. On Fairy Godmother?" Ben said with a chuckle. "Not a chance."

"**Yeah." Mal responded with a laugh. "I mean that's what old Cindy did right? And your mom Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living the living daylights out of her. And, hey, if your mom does decide to, you know," She hopped up onto the counter. " break out the old wand, invite me!"**

"**If I can convince mom, you are so there." Jane said with a smile.**

"**Yay." Mal said with a small clap of her hands.**

"**Bye." Jane said as she left the restroom. **

"**Bye." Mal responded in sugar-sweet voice.**

**The scene changed to show a chemistry classroom where Evie sat talking to Doug while staring at Chad.**

"**Is there any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" Evie asked.**

"**Chad, Prince Charming Jr. Cinderella's son?" Doug asked her to make sure they were talking about the same person. Once he saw Evie look at him he continued. "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there, there, know what I mean?"**

"Hey!" Chad yelled at being insulted.

"Please Chad." Doug spoke up. "The only reason you made it this far in school is because you manipulate girls to do your classwork for you."

"You do what?!" Cinderella yelled while Chad glared at Doug. "We will talk about this later." She whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"**Looks like there, there to me." Evie said dreamily.**

**Doug sighed in annoyance as the teacher noticed Evie not paying attention.**

"I'm sorry." Evie whispered to Doug who smiled and put his arm around her.

"**Evie, perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?" The teacher asked.**

"**Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean it's an atom right?" Evie smiled at the teacher who gestured for her to come to the board.**

**Evie stood up and quickly grabbed her mirror before walking over to the board.**

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat loudly and stared at Evie who looked down in embarrassment.

"In my defense, he didn't even check to make sure I had even taken a chemistry before." Evie tried to explain.

"I better not catch you doing it again." Fairy Godmother warned.

"**Let's see, how do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" Evie asked, as if she was talking to herself. She glanced down at the mirror in her hand and began writing down the numbers. "106.905 times .5200 plus 108.905 times .4800, which Mr. Daily, would give us 107.9 amu," Evie finished with a smile. **

**Chad could be seen writing something down on a piece of paper. **

"**Amu?" Doug muttered to himself.**

"That makes more sense now." Doug chuckled.

"**I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate.."**

"**A villain?" Evie interrupts. "Don't make it again." She finished, grabbing the piece of paper that Chad was writing on as he handed it to her. When she got back to her seat she opened the note and read, 'meet me under the bleachers at 3.' Evie nodded to him with a small smile and they proceed to smile dreamily at each other while Doug huffed again in annoyance.**

Evie kissed Doug's cheek to make him feel better. She got a smile in return for her efforts.

**The scene changed once more to show Ben standing on the tourney field holding a clipboard. "Okay, Carlos!" Ben yelled. "We're going to do some sprints, you ready?" Ben wrote something down on the clipboard as Carlos nodded,**

**As Ben hit the timer he looked up to see Carlos sprinting towards him screaming in fear with a small dog running behind him. "Oh! Ah! No, wait!" **

"**Sweet!" Ben yelled, pressing stop on the timer after Carlos ran past him.**

"**No! Ah!" Carlos screamed again as he ran.**

**Ben spun around and saw what was going on before quickly sprinting after him. "Carlos? Carlos!"**

"You better hope you can run fast Ben." Mal said. "Carlos is an unbelievably fast runner normally. Add a dog into the mix and it's impossible to catch him."

**Carlos ran into a wooded area and quickly climbed up a tree, trying to escape the dog. "No, Stop!" Carlos yelled as the dog barked at him from the ground.**

"**Carlos!" Ben called trying to catch up to him.**

"**Ben? Ben?" Carlos called in response.**

"**Whoa-whoa-whoa." Ben said coming to a stop in front of the tree. **

"**Ben, help me!" Carlos screamed once he saw Ben. Ben reached down and picked up the dog as Carlos continued, "This thing is a killer! He's going to chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!"**

"You've never seen a dog before?" King Beast asked in surprise. "I could have sworn there were dogs living on the island before we placed the Villains there."

"Where do you think my mother got all of her fur coats from?" Carlos said, causing a shiver of fear to run throughout the room. "You took them all away when you placed her on the Isle. She had to get more somehow."

"**Hey!" Ben exclaimed in surprise. "Who told you that?"**

"**My mother." He answered, as if it should have been obvious. **

"**Cruella?"Ben asked.**

"Sorry." Ben apologise. "Stupid question. I was kinda shocked. I should have told you about Dude when you arrived." He finished, turning to Carlos.

"**She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer." Carlos explained.**

**Ben laughed at little at the made up word.**

"**Why are you holding him?! He's going to attack you!" Carlos yelled again as he hugged the tree.**

"**Carlos, you've never actually seen a dog have you?"**

"Like I said, my mother took care of that." Carlos said.

"**Of course not." Carlos answered.**

"**Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos this is Dude. He's the campus mutt." Ben introduced.**

"**He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." Carlos said, slowly climbing down from the tree. "Jeez, you're a good boy, aren't you?" Carlos reached his hand and started petting Dude as Ben smiled at the interaction. "You're a good boy." **

**Ben hands Dude over to Carlos who smiles. "You're a good boy."**

"**I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." Ben stated.**

"What gave you that idea?" Jay asked sarcastically as Ben blushed in embarrassment.

"**Yeah." Carlos said, looking down briefly. "Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."**

"**Good boy." Ben said putting his hand on Carlos's shoulder. He quickly back tracked after seeing the look on Carlos's face. "I mean, you're a good runner. You're...you're fast, you know?"**

"**Oh, yeah. Thank you." Carlos said, looking back down at Dude.**

"**Yeah, listen I'm going to give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?" **

"**Okay." Carlos responded,**

"**I'll see you later." Ben said, turning to leave.**

"**I'll see you out there." Carlos said, not really paying attention anymore. Ben walked away but turned back to see Carlos sit on a log with Dude in his arms.**

"Before we start the next part I need to apologize." King Beast suddenly said. "Your comment about us being no better than the villains got me thinking and I realised that you were right. We sentenced you to that island for no other crime than being born and there is no excuse for that. I ask for your forgiveness and I promise that from now on I will do everything to help my son get every child off the island and give them a chance."

After a moment of silence, Mal responded for the entire group. " We really appreciate that your majesty." The four villain kids smiled at the heroes as the next scene began.

**A/N: Before I go guys I want to say thank you one last time for all of the attention you all are giving this story. I encourage any one with any questions to please feel free to send me a pm. As I said at the beginning of the chapter, the next update probably won't be here until sometime in October. Also, it was pointed out to me that I have been focusing too much on the main characters of the show. So to fix this, I'm asking all of my faithful readers to let me know what character you want me to add to the story that aren't already in the movie! I look forward to hearing your ideas so please review or pm me your responses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the extremely late update and and the disappointment that a lot of you must be filling right now. I'm taking a break from this story for awhile. I just don't feel like I have the inspiration for this story at the moment. I promise to try and get it back as quickly as I can, but in the meantime I have a proposition for you all. I have had several stories stuck in my head for years and I'm getting the urge to write them. To make up for the disappointment I decided to let you all decide which one i'm going to write first.**

**Brothers in the End-Walking Dead**

**They all said they were crazy. For generations their family prepared for the day the dead would rise from the ground. Now who is wrong? The last living members, two brothers trained from birth to survive the new world, set out to bring as many people to safety as they can. What happens when the brothers run into the group? What history do they have with certain members?**

**The Secret Uncovered- Vampire Diaries and Supernatural**

** Seeing Jeremie's growing depression, Alaric calls some old friends to see if there was a way to bring Anna back. What secrets will be revealed? Will Dean be willing to help? Summary is terrible I know, I will be accepting questions to clear up any confusion. Also I'm current rewatching Vampire Diaries and I hate the way that the writers completely disregarded Jeremie's feelings for Anna. So in this story Jeremie will be a lot more depressed and beyond angry at his Uncle. Please give this story a shot. I promise you won't regret it.**

**The Forgotten Titan-Teen Titans**

**The League made a mistake. Upon finding a communication device in Robin's room they immediately assume the worst. Feeling betrayed, he leaves and later forms his own team. What will happen when the League figures out they were wrong?**

**Chuck vs The Navy-Chuck and NCIS**

**After Sarah leaves, Chuck feels lost and broken. Realizing he needed a change he decided to leave Burbank and start again somewhere else. Upon arriving in Washington D.C, he wittiness the murder of a young petty officer and soon ran into NCIS. Seeing his talents in investigations, Gibbs extends an invitation.**

**The Forgotten Brother-Harry Potter**

**Upon learning that the Boy Who Lived was a squib, the Potters undergo an experimental medical treatment to transfer the magic from their eldest son. Years later Harry Potter leaves home and the family that ignored him his entire life. What happens when he returns with the full might of a private military force?**

**The poll is posted on my profile. I promise this is not the last you will hear from me! Please keep reviewing this story and feel free to PM me whenever you want! Thanks for all of your support these many months. This is me signing off for the moment!**

**UPDATE! So apparently I have no idea what I am doing when it comes to adding polls on this site as it isn't showing up on my profile. For the time being please vote by way of review or PM. I will manually keep track of the votes.**

**This is the last time I tease you all with an update to this chapter I promise. The voting will end on March 20th. So far the Forgotten Brother is in the lead with 3 votes and and The Forgotten Titan has one vote. The poll should now be posted on my profile! I hope you all have a great day and remember that I am going to be answering questions about the story summaries. Also one last thing and then I'm done. The way I am going to do this is that I am eventually going to write all of these stories. The voting determines the update/slash publishing order. 1st place i will write first, so on and so forth.**

**-The Archer51**


End file.
